


Tsunade's Experiments

by Yupthisisforporn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Play, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Feminization, Forced Masturbation, Human Experimentation, Mindbreak, Molestation, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yupthisisforporn/pseuds/Yupthisisforporn
Summary: Taking a more active role in Naruto's education has lead down a very odd, very dark path for the last of the Senju. At least... it feels good?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Experiment Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, we love feedback, positive or negative! So let us know what you love and how we can improve. Thanks for reading!

Being the Hokage was exactly how Tsunade imagined it.

Piles upon piles of paperwork. Unending, with more and more appearing every morning when she left for home. A cycle she’d been trapped in ever since she’d gotten the hat and stepped into the office. There was just so much to be done in the years following Orochimaru’s little stunt and the damage it had caused.

Piles upon piles of important decisions which could mean the difference between life and death.

And it was exactly what she needed.

Living in a hopeless torpor for decades, Tsunade had resolved to spend the rest of her life gambling away her inheritance and drinking away her sorrows with no idea of when her body would finally give out. Not that it would be any time soon, not with her genes and all the modifications she’d done to herself over the course of her career as a kunoichi.

It was why she had considered Orochimaru’s offer to summon Dan and Nawaki. To have at least a fragment of her lost happiness.

Then everything changed when a mouthy brat with a mop of blonde hair appeared.

Naruto had challenged the bitter woman, dared her to not be a sorry wreck of a woman and seemed to lead by example, accepting all her scorn and cynicism as if they were just the ramblings of an old shrew. Which she would never admit to, of course, but he had still been right for the most part.

Not that she would tell him.

But he’d helped her move beyond her past and become the strong kunoichi her brother had looked up to. The one who was known far and wide as the Princess of the Slugs, the last remaining daughter of the Senju Clan.

And that last part still stung.

Not for long, however, if Tsunade had anything to say about it.

With power and paperwork came time to think and plot and study. Favors to be repaid and cashed in. Ancient shinobi whose worldview was forged in the fires of three world wars and literally tens of thousands of deaths. And that was on a good day. When two S ranks went at in a populated area, cities could just disappear after all.

It reminded her of just how… petty morality was. How fleeting idealism and kindness and ethics were in the face of a rampaging jinchuuriki.

But, that damned brat had clung to her like a limpet. Calling her grandma, ignoring or insulting her or simply flouting her authority. And no matter what she did to him… he took it.

After the Blood Prison, when she realized just how broken he was, she’d cried until she was sick.

Because that young wan was dead. A walking corpse. Unthinking, unfeeling, extant only to do his duty to the Will of Fire. She’d had to spend more time with him. How could she refuse to try and comfort her… tool. Her weapon. Wouldn’t it be beyond evil to betray him and manipulate him and use him, only to ignore the boy when she didn’t need him?

So she’d taken him out to eat.

Ramen, at first, and she’d found the Ichirakus to be wonderful people. But she wasn’t Naruto and her pallette demanded she at least try and convince him to eat something healthier. Hilariously and tragically, the first time he’d eaten at an actual restaurant he’d cried in joy.

The fool boy had spent an hour gushing about how good it was, Teuchi and Ayame were still better of course, and how he’d never had anything like it!

Part of that was probably the fact it was a five star steak house in the fire capital, but Tsunade had always been used to the finer things. And the fact was, he’d never actually had a steak before.

Now with a way to bond with one of the three people she still cared about, and one of the two she could actually stand, things had been sealed. They’d spent at least one night a week together, usually at different restaurants, and always trying something new. Things didn’t always work out, Naruto finding some of the foreign dishes utterly odd, but he always had a smile for her and was an unbridled font of enthusiasm.

That continued for three months before Tsunade realized just how much she thought about him. The recriminations came fast and furious.

“You’re three times his age! You’re his boss! He trusts you and you see him like a piece of meat!”

That continued for another two months. Naruto seemingly ecstatic that she wanted to be around him more, that she’d started teaching him things the academy had overlooked. Like how to read and write kanji. When they’d gotten into the actual shinobi training he’d crowed for weeks about how awesome she was.

She’d kissed him on an impulse, when she heard he’d never been trained to deal with seduction attempts.

Another round of very, very rapid recriminations followed.

And then, of course, he mentioned how he truly, utterly didn’t think someone could see him like that. That someone could love him.

So Tsunade kissed him again. Held him down and kissed him until he was left a blushing, stuttering wreck. After holding back for so long, she was totally aware she’d fallen in love with him months ago, they were both lucky she hadn’t taken him then and there.

They’d justified their affair at first. Said it was training to resist infiltrators. Made it easier to swallow just how starved for love they’d both been. And of course the Hokage was the only one who could be trusted to teach the jinchuuriki. Naruto had been, as he always was, an exceptional student.

The boy was a godly lover.

Generous, rough when she wanted, mastered every lesson in moments, and always loving. Tsunade felt like a goddess when he touched her.

Which lead to her current problem.

As lovers were wont to do, they discussed their plans for the future. Kids came up. They both found they wanted a large family, only she was too old. Naruto didn’t care. He’d made love to and fucked her until she forgot her worry.

It was the morning after, when he was sleeping in her arms, his seed still inside of her, and she was laying there awake that Tsunade decided that age wasn’t going to be a problem anymore. She was Tsunade of the Sannin, the world’s best medic ninja and its foremost authority in so many fields she was certain some of which didn’t even have names yet.

It’s what brought her to the ANBU headquarters all those months ago.

And what compelled her to return now, nearly half a year since her sordid relationship had taken root.

Walking down the dark hallways of the most secretive branch of the Hidden Leaf’s shinobi core, Tsunade spared little attention to the masked operatives as they milled about, handling their day to day activities. They were sworn to serve the Hokage, so none would speak of what they saw.

Or what they would soon come to see.

The prison isle was a maximum security branch of the Konoha Prison System normally reserved for the long term interrogation of subjects deemed too dangerous to be kept at the standard facility. Better to keep an eye on them if they were underground and surrounded by some of the most talented assassins of the village.

Tsunade pushed a door open, amber-eyes glowing under the light of the candles. The stench of chemicals and incense assaulting her nose as she moved into the spacious room. Careful not to make any sound lest she alert her… special project.

A figure hung from the ceiling by a heavy set of chains linking up to large manacles which engulfed the better part of their arms, keeping them positioned overhead in a slightly arched position.

Their feet, similarly, had been locked in place by thick bands of metal.

The rest of their body was covered by bandages and a loose fitting ratty cloak that Tsunade had hung over them. Better to be safe than sorry, it would risk the subject’s health if they caught an illness during one of her experiments.

Tossing it aside, she didn’t bother expressing the loathing she felt for the slave before her.

“I see you’ve been taking care of yourself.”

A pair of dull grey eyes stared at her between white bangs of hair, long grown out due to the months of imprisonment, the silvery mane reaching the middle of the woman’s body. A young adult by the looks of it, with pale skin due to the absence of the sun. Her figure gleamed under the candlelight as if sculpted of marble.

“Little else can be done in this position, Lady Tsunade. I thank you for the cloak, it was very much rotten.” There was a light hiss to her voice, a sibilant sound closer to a rasp.

“If you’d behave I’d let you out. But we both know that I don’t want to use that seal and you still want to kill me. Plus you’re foolish enough to try to go after Shizune again. As a fellow kunoichi you surely understand why I didn’t give you something that’d cost money, since I’d have to throw it out when it got your blood on it.”

Examining her handiwork, that being a superficially simple interlocking mass of symbols, kanji, and pictograms that stretched from the top of the woman’s buttocks to the curve of her shoulders, the blonde Senju tapped her lip.

“I considered borrowing from the Caged Blood Seal, but it was always the Uzumaki that had a knack for this kind of stuff. And Naruto isn’t ready for his gift yet. So you’ll forgive me for having to do this the old fashioned way.”

The woman rasped a bitter laugh.

“Would it prevent you from going through with it, Lady Tsunade?” She offered a fake, hopeful smirk.

“Perhaps. I actually care more about his happiness than your suffering. If I thought it would convenience him for a moment, I’d shred your heart and be done with it.”

More than a little disturbing was the sheer casualness with which this was said.

“It’s not like torturing you would give me anymore information on my wayward teammate. And if he wanted you back he’d just summon you. Hmm… perhaps. Perhaps I should just keep you like this then. Maybe let the ANBU use you for training and entertainment purposes. It’d be fitting for a treacherous whore to be used like one.”

The woman shuddered involuntarily, trembling ever so slightly.

“Surely you have not gone so far, fallen so far, only to hand your work over to your minions to use. I too am a medic nin, Lady Tsunade. You’ve done this with a purpose in mind. You need only admit to it. For your peace of mind, if not my own.”

The woman shifted, looking up at the blonde kunoichi with her mixed grey and golden eyes, a slight patch of white scales growing around it.

“You wanted something, but won’t admit to it even now. After capturing me, turning me into this. Was it truly only for your own amusement?”

“Amusement, yes, mine, no. We are shinobi. We live, we die. You are a prototype. A proof of concept. I don’t need you for this experiment to be a success. But if you were to serve my ultimate goal, I’d be willing to even trust you. To a degree.”

A smile, this one eager and more genuine, cracked across the other woman’s visage.

“And I would serve you dutifully, of course. You need only say the word, Lady Tsunade.”

Genuine confusion flickered across the woman’s face for a moment.

“Of course you will. It’s why I let you live. Why I cut and twisted and turned your body into what you were always meant to be. Didn’t your owners teach you? You’re a vessel for your master’s will. And my will was to find a way to regenerate my own body.”

The other woman blinked, understanding and, dare Tsunade say, respect reflecting on the di-chromatic orbs.

“An expansion of your Genesis of Rebirth… immortality through revitalization of the cells. How… ambitious of you. Not even Lord Orochimaru would have thought of walking down such a path. For all his genius, his body was much too broken down to even attempt such a procedure.”

She adjusted her posture, long bands of hair hanging over her pert chest.

“An interesting concept, but the fact remains the cells can only replicate so many times. Revitalization implies replacing worn out cells with newer copies of themselves, with their exact match. Too difficult, I would wager.”

This got a barking, sardonic laugh from the old Hokage.

“Immortality? How utterly, stupidly, disgustingly simple you are, girl!” Ignoring the flash of anger in the bound kunoichi’s serpentine eyes, she continued. “Your very own master was defeated by the God of Death! And I have seen him thrice. No. My Destruction of Wounds technique already skirts the boundary of his tolerance. I do not seek immortality. Nor would I, even if it would not offend a literal god. All I need is to be healthy again. To do my duty with a body capable of bearing the burdens of another Shinobi World War and beyond.”

“Your problem would still be the same. Your body is old, Lady Tsunade. It has no more healthy cells in the prime of their lives. And without an exact match, your body will treat replacements as a cancer to be purged. I fail to see how… adjusting my body would serve your purposes.”

In turn, this got a smaller chuckle.

“Aside from potentially harvesting stem cells from your spine and adapting them to my own body, you were exactly what I needed. You and Orochimaru both liked to… play with yourselves. And that makes you malleable. In fact, so malleable that foreign genetic material is actively welcomed and assimilated into your bodies. Kaguya… Uchiha… Senju. So, little cousin, ask yourself. What do I need a woman for that a man could not give me?”

Skilled fingers darted out and tweaked a pale pink nipple, putting just enough pressure into it to mingle pleasure and pain.

Kabuto gasped, body nearly jerking at the foreign reaction of his… no… her new body.

Whereas before the nukenin had an average if very trained physique. The months under Tsunade’s… tender mercies had truly changed it. Musculature, bone structure, hormone production. Nerve endings and even brain chemistry. The blonde senning had painstakingly adjusted every single aspect of her former anatomy.

This was not a charlatan’s work. It wasn’t a skin deep facade.

Kabuto had well and truly been rebuilt from the ground up to have an entirely different gender altogether. The results would be… noteworthy hadn’t the woman been using her as an outlet for less reputable urges these past few months.

And now she apparently knew why she’d been given such wide hips and… dare she admit it, motherly figure.

“Incubator…” She hissed through clenched teeth. 

“And possibly a cloner. Whatever I want or need really. And if Naruto likes you, maybe you’ll get to teach him. While dressed up as a sexy maid.”

The serpentine woman reeled back. Chains straining against the ceiling.

“That brat can…!” She clamped down on her tongue, immediately realizing her mistake.

Tsunade’s hand lashed out, her nail ghosting across Kabuto’s cheek, only to come to rest inside of the bound woman’s mouth. Yanking the tongue out, as painfully as she could without pulling it out by the root, the still seemingly calm woman tutted.

“You know, he can’t hold grudges right? This village tortured him so much he’s broken on the inside. I’m teaching him possessiveness though. It’s very amusing when he gets jealous, when he notices other men staring at my chest. Cute even.”

Her fingers grew tighter, pulling so hard Kabuto would swear she could hear her muscles tearing.

“But I do. And I remember you almost killing my two precious people. Both of them, because you were weak and a slave to a weak man.” Her eyes finally boiled over with sheer, unbridled anger. “So don’t you dare fucking speak of them! I’ll make you eat your words if you do!”

Lashing out with her other hand, she buried her fist in her captive’s stomach with enough force to send an overpressure wave rocketing through the grey concrete holding room, the chains screaming and wailing as they were almost snapped from their housing.

“Tsk. Look at that. I finally get a lover again and my temper comes roaring back. Older women are such unsightly creatures, aren’t they?”

A wave of a chakra coated hand and the physical damage was healed. The fact that her movements had been done without chakra went unsaid.

“Now, Kabuto, are you ready to cooperate? Or am I going to let the ANBU work out their stress on you? I think Yahico got a new summoning contract and, well, you know how some ninja and their partners can get.”

The pale woman blanched, what little color remained on her face draining at the prospect of dealing with such a… massive intrusion.

Best medic in the world or not. There were still limits to what a human body could take

Biting her tongue, the silver-haired prisoner averter her eyes, body relaxing into her bonds.

“I will behave. You need not take… drastic action, Lady Tsunade.”

“Good. That was the stick, and it would have been amusing to see how long you’d last, now for the carrot.”

With a flourish, the woman dispensed with her green cloak. Laying it flat over a small metallic table near the back of the room as she approached the bound prisoner from behind. Kabuto, of course, kept incredibly still. Knowing not to try the woman when she would run her… tests on her new body.

An uncomfortable heat spread through her cheeks as she heard the rustle of cloth yet again, the woman’s plain shirt hitting the ground behind her and dainty hands snaked around the prisoner, the older woman pressing her more… generous assets against her back as her hands sunk into Kabuto’s flesh.

The cool feeling of a scanning jutsu did little to distract her from the… disgustingly pleasant sensation of the woman’s digits playing with her chest.

Something she’d grown very accustomed to over the months, unfortunately.

Tsunade really did enjoy the softness of a woman’s body. And if the girl wasn’t her surrogate daughter, she’d have found Shizune to be just right for her tastes. Meaning the smooth, cool, hairless skin of her serpentine toy had the exact right amounts of plump softness and once toned muscle.

Sighing, she began to fondle Kabuto’s breasts, loving the feeling of her erect nipples trapped underneath the medic nin’s hands.

“Your body really is a piece of art you know? I spent so long making you. It’s only fair I get to take it for a little test drive.” Kissing her captive’s neck, at the join of the shoulder, she savored the taste of sweat and skin. “But don’t worry. I may have played around with your brain a little, just to make sure you are as happy as you deserve to be, when servicing Naruto at least.”

Feeling herself moisten, the veteran killer let her genjutsu slip, the only real changes being several dozen small scars appearing across her skin and a few lines appearing on her face. A woman in her mid twenties becoming a very well kept woman in her early thirties.

Letting the scanning technique continue, her hands covered every inch of Kabuto’s body, Tsunade hummed in approval when she ghosted across the young woman’s abdomen.

“Finally, you’re complete.”

And she was. The final changes were finished. What had once been the body of a man was now a fully functional woman; womb, ovaries, eggs, and vagina complete and fully formed.

“I was worried, you know? Perhaps you might be infertile, you might reject the new organs.” Tsunade’s fingers slipped across the smooth, untouched folds of her prisoner. “I enjoyed working on them, put everything I had into making it perfect, but there was always a chance. But now? Well, now I think I’ll just need to refine the procedure and Konohagakure will show the true strength of Bonds. Well, that and a population surge.”

Kabuto writhed under the older woman’s ministration, uncomfortable wetness surging between her own folds as she tried to ignore the blonde’s monologue.

The worst part is how easy she made it.

So easy to just lay back and focus on the bursts of electricity that made her heart flutter and skin flush with excitement. Her rational mind knew it to be another one of the adjustments made to her thought process. Something or another involving the help of a Yamanaka. She knew it had to be that.

Yet there was nothing she could do but to strain against her chains as the intrusive chakra seeped through her pores, her muscles and bones down to the marrow. Tsunade had used her expertise to bond her own genetic material to Kabuto’s to a degree not even Orochimaru’s parasitic properties could.

They might as well be siblings.

Her realization earned her another pleasant jolt down her nether region.

“You know I really have to thank you. Not just for your body, but for being willing to kill people so easily. To murder and torture and betray. If you’d been like Naruto I doubt I would be able to do this to you.”

Slipping a single, long digit inside of Kabuto’s folds, the Hokage savored the tightness and wetness clamping down on her, trying to force her out. Sighing, because she really did love this feeling, she took great care not to push too deep and risk damaging her prisoner’s hymen. That wasn’t hers to break, after all.

“Because to be clear, you’re going to carry my children. Well, not just my children. They’ll be something like half Naruto’s, a quarter yours, and a quarter mine. But it’s the thought that counts. Even better, with the data from your first… several pregnancies, I’ll be able to gather data and refine my technique even further. Eventually I do want to feel his child growing inside of me, but to do that I have to be able to perfectly restore this worn out old body of mine. You’ll be a dear and help me, won’t you?”

Biting down on Kabuto’s earlobe, Tsunade began to slowly, agonizingly pump her finger in and out, never passing the second knuckle, as she continued to play with the pert, soft, very much real breasts she’d given to the young woman twisting in her grasp.

“No… I… children? Me… a mother?”

Kabuto hazily mumbled.

She’d been raised as an orphan, with no love but the one she’d known from her earlier mother figure, Nono Yakushi. She had been the only one who the now transformed kunoichi loved even to this day. No family but his fellow orphans, and then no love once she’d been taken by Danzo, and later on, Orochimaru.

They’d taken a blank slate and made him their servant.

Was this not the same thing?

‘Perhaps more literaly…’She panted, back arching as the Sannin found a particularly sensitive spot. Not like she didn’t know it was there to begin with. She’d made Kabuto’s new body, after all.

Kabuto had shed names and bonds like the skin of a snake for as long as she’d been born. Was there anything so bad about doing it again? She’d be protected from her enemies as an associate of the Hokage. She’d seek a new name, be someone else.

Someone like Mother.

The thought sent a pleasant thrill down her spine, a rasped moan escaping her as the heat between her legs climbed higher and higher before surging into a wave and crashing down on the bound prisoner with a thunderous climax.

“Perhaps a bit too sensitive… but he might enjoy that.” Tsunade mumbled as her prisoner clamped down on her fingers, trying to crush her digit as the folds clamped down with every ounce of strength her body could muster.

“He’ll love you. I hate that, but it’s part of what I love about him. He’ll feel responsible for what I did to you, even if he’ll never know the truth, so Naruto will make you safe and comfortable. I know that blonde idiot will do everything in his power to make you happy. Once I tell him you’re his tutor, an ANBU specifically to teach him, and an agent that was always ours, planted to monitor Orochimaru. He’s so trusting he’ll forgive you instantly, since I’ll be the one telling him.”

Her finger’s movements grew ever more frantic, finally pressing into Kabuto’s body fully, as the woman forced more and more and more pleasure onto her virginal prey.

“When you show him affection, he’ll love you in a heartbeat. When you try to seduce him, he’ll come to me, conflicted, desperate to comfort you. I’ll take him, then you’ll take him, and he’d kill for us. Die for us. Live for us. When you give him his first child, you and the baby will be his whole world. I’m so jealous I want to kill you. I’m so happy I can’t thank you enough.”

Ever more intense, she sped up again, putting every ounce of frustration and anger and the long, yearning desire she had into her actions.

“So Kabuto, serve me and I’ll give you a family. In return you’ll help me get what I want. And the man I love will finally know what it means to be loved. That is my bargain with you.”

This time she began to nip and lick and suck at the tender, flushed skin of her toy’s neck and shoulder. Hardly deprived, considering Naruto would tend to her… needs at the drop of a hat, she was still eager.

Spending so much time locked in a lover’s embrace had rekindled the very healthy sex drive of a woman with a body that people literally killed for.

Puns about her nickname aside, she’d killed people for those too, Tsunade was a child soldier just like every other shinobi. Being a clan child had meant she held no illusions about what being a shinobi was like either. It was a more than small miracle she’d lost her virginity to Dan and that mostly boiled down to her teammates being either asexual or so addicted to it she couldn’t look at them as anything other than a caricature of a human being. But that didn’t mean she hadn’t spent a lot of time with her female cousins and the other kunoichi of her year.

Hell, it was practically encouraged! If a female ninja was homosexual, or at least held more interest in women than men, it made it easier for them to seduce and exploit, or kill, male targets.

And hearing the shallow, desperate, breathy moans the double agent was making in her embrace brought back memories that were far, far sweeter than any but her most recent.

“Naruto’s going to love you. And I’m going to love what we do to you together.”

She could already see it. His strong, broad shoulders flexing as he held the slight, effeminate traitor down, his massive throbbing manhood spreading her wide. Tsunade would be riding the woman, grinding against her face as her lips slammed into her lover’s with enough force to leave them both bruised.

The smell of sex and bestial lust would fill the room, the wet sounds of rough fucking echoing off the walls, and they’d lose themselves in each other’s bodies.

Some part of her, the one that was still a young woman that craved her husband’s touch, couldn’t help but shudder as the heat inside of her built up to an almost uncontrollable inferno.

But she didn’t touch herself.

No, even as thick rivulets of arousal started dripping down the insides of her legs, she continued to torment the body in front of her. Darting across her lips, tweaking her nipples, stroking her clit, Tsunade relished in the unbridled joy she was drawing out of her lover’s lover to be.

And Kabuto’s body was just far, far, far too new to be able to resist these feelings. Even the merest graze of her clit, the pink nub pushing out of her tiny hood, sending tremors up her entire body. Those unending squeaks and moans and the woman’s bucking hips and arching back and the sheer lust pouring off of her toy was truly, utterly addicting to the Hokage.

Kabuto for her part, could barely string together words. Her tongue felt like it had frozen, her voice little more than whispered moans and sighs of pleasure as Tsunade played her body masterfully like an instrument. The hotness and pleasure melting her from the inside, her mind swimming in chemicals that had shut out her most rational thoughts, leaving only the lonely and desperate orphan.

‘He will love me?’

The word felt like a forbidden secret that’d eluded her for so long.

Love.

She wanted to be loved. To have a name someone would say with warmth. To be someone others wouldn’t recoil in fear of but embrace with acceptance. No one would love Kabuto. No one would embrace Kabuto no matter how far he went to find his truth. He would forever walk alone and aloof, dead to the world.

Then maybe it was time he truly died?

Kabuto couldn’t be loved. But she didn’t need to be Kabuto anymore, did she?

The thought felt oddly pleasing, yes.

No more skulking around the shadow of an uncaring master for fear of being his next husk of a body. No more fleeing the past and the shame of having being forced to live as an old man’s pawn and spy. She could put it all behind and forget it ever happened. She could finally make Mother happy and be loved again.

Kabuto pushed back against the blonde woman, her romp becoming smeared with the blonde kunoichi’s own fluids as she let go of her restraints and allowed the Hokage to bring her pleasure back to a crescendo.

‘I can be loved. But not as Kabuto.’ Then the answer was obvious.

Kabuto had to die so someone else could have the happy life he’s always wanted.

The woman felt a final jolt run through her body, a second wave crashing over her as her release gushed out in earnest, clear liquid running down her legs as her now breathier voice sang in delight at the pleasure with a single world as her eyes rolled back and the world seemed to grow dim and dark.

‘Yes.’

Tsunade didn’t need to be a Yamanka to know what her new servant wanted to say there at the end. And, if nothing else, the girl’s body screamed her answer to the world.

Sighing, the woman sat down on the cold, hard grown and took a look at the prisoner still slumped in her chains.

“I suppose this makes me a monster then.”

Her heart twisted.

“At least I’m doing this for love.”

Closing her eyes, she had to ask herself if she really would have given Kabuto to the ANBU?

“Yeah.” Disgust roiled in her stomach, even as her own arousal, completely untended, burned below. “She’s too dangerous to just let go. And killing him would have let Orochimaru resurrect him. Damn fool and his damn forbidden jutsu.”

Sitting there, wearing nothing but her panties, the Hokage wondered just how things had come to this. Just how far she had fallen for a boy she’d failed. And… in the end, she wondered if it wasn’t how all shinobi ended up.

“Grandpa was damn near a sociopath, great uncle was a sociopath, dad killed himself, mom died in battle, Sensei was a pervert and swallowed by the hat, Orochimaru is obsessed with never dying, Jiraiya is an unrepentant pervert, Naruto… is a lot like Grandpa. Kakashi, Anko, all of the Nara. Hell. Most of the men and women under my command have been child soldiers in one form or another since they were six.”

Standing up, she walked over to Kabuto and snapped the chains wide open, catching the girl’s body before she hit the ground.

“I’ll treat you… better than your other masters at least. Danzo, Sasori, Orochimaru. I may be soiling my soul, but I won’t forget why and I won’t forget you.”

Chakra flared and her genjutsu slipped back into place, a towel, a change of clothes, and mask also appearing in her hands with a puff of smoke. Wiping Kabuto clean, she let the young man, now a young woman, rest in her lap, stroking her long, flowing white hair.

She woke up not long after, mismatched eyes blinking lazily as they came into focus.

Daring not to move, the woman just closed her eyes again, her face a clear picture of one who had finally conceded, resigning herself to her fate. She looked serene, almost peaceful like that.

She sighed.

“Kabuto Yakushi is dead.” She declared, a shuddered breath escaping her lips.

“Please call me what you wish, Lady Tsunade.”

This was surprising indeed. Tsunade knew that the ninja still laying in her lap was a broken human being but not this broken. Not so shattered her identity would snap. Or perhaps she had been the one who pushed her to the brink and forced her to make that choice.

Regardless of how many had abused the now young woman laying on her. Tsunade was the one who finally broke her.

And that realization made her stomach crawl with disgust. But what was done, was done. The only thing left was for her to take responsibility.

“Stand.” She commanded, watching the prisoner slowly drag herself to her feet. Her movements clumsy and stiff due to her imprisonment. The white haired woman stood before her, face set in a solemn anticipation as the blonde stood, looming over her like a monolith.

She walked around her, circling the now compliant prisoner much like a predator would its prey.

“From this day forward, your life as Kabuto Yakushi is over. And as the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, I welcome you into my personal service immediately.” Rummaging through her cloak, she pulled a porcelain mask, a plain white one with no distinguishing markings beyond the eye slits, its overall shape reminding the woman of a serpent’s arrow shaped head.

She handed it over to the woman, feeling her slowly simmering arousal spike at the way the now unnamed kunoichi’s chest bounced.

“Come. Dress yourself, clean yourself first.” Tsunade’s eyes lingered on the way the girl wiped herself clean, the strands of arousal still leaking out and forming strings of pure lust between her legs. When she looked up in confusion, the more experienced woman just snorted. “Maybe I need to tweak your nerves. But I think I really do like you this way.”

Slightly flushed, her newest servant gave a jerky nod and cleaned herself as best she could.

Something about the damp patch that formed on the young woman’s dark blue panties made Tsunade rather terribly proud.

While the rather confused and disoriented woman managed to pull her pants on and get her mesh shirt secured, she required a moment to secure the flak jacket she’d been given. Understandable given her rather new chest.

Chuckling, the Hokage simply grabbed her pants, making sure to bend over in front of her companion while doing so, and shimmied her pants on. Her breasts took a bit more coaxing to return to her jacket, her own pink nipples rather diamond hard points, before shrugging the green coat over her shoulders.

Securing the cloak over herself, the Hokage motioned for her new soldier to kneel.

Which she did immediately.

“Your name, henceforth, will be Shinya Yakushi. You will devote what remains of your days to protecting this village, you will sacrifice yourself to ensure the happiness and safety of the next generation.”

Walking forth, she took the woman’s face with her hands.

“You will carry and birth my children, the children of my love, and be loved in turn. Swear yourself to this truth and you will never be alone again, Shinya.”

Gold flecked eyes met hers.

“I swear it, Lady Tsunade.”

Tsunade smiled.

“Excellent, then allow me to welcome you into the ranks of the ANBU. And to your new life.” She motioned towards her hands.

The new ANBU understood the request, tentatively slipping the ivory mask over her face. There was a weight to it, something her mind could not comprehend until the smooth clay had touched her skin, a missing cog which finally slotted into place. Kabuto closed her eyes for one last time.

And Shinya Yakushi opened hers. Reborn.

She immediately kneeled before her master, heart bursting with a raw feeling of adoration and loyalty. A fanatic flame she knew couldn’t be anything else than the love a beloved servant had for a caring master. Breaths coming out slowly and methodically, she came down from the strange high which overtook her.

“Have you called for me, Hokage-sama?” She greeted the woman with practiced formality.

“I think I would like to go shopping today, would you care to accompany me?”

Yes, Tsunade told herself, she would become a monster. But she would never fail to take responsibility for her monstrous acts.

“I would be delighted to, my lady.”

Tsunade’s stomach twisted and she smiled.

“Then let us be gone from this place.”

And not a single ANBU said a word when two women left where one entered.


	2. Tsunade's Routine Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimdark things are grimdark. And fun*. Human experimentation (and lewd stuff) is fun* too. For Tsunade, at least.

“I get that this is a secure facility, but it just takes too damn long.”

Waiting as the earth around her shifted and compacted and ground slowly downwards was a… frustrating necessity. Losing her laboratory was simply not something she could risk. But that didn’t make the ten minute slow grind any more enjoyable. After all, Tsunade was many, many things. Patient was not, unfortunately, one of them.

“Gah! Do I need to actually bother with all these security seals!?”

No one was there to either hear her or respond, but the blonde kage knew the answer to her own question. Unless she wanted to explain what was actually going on in her private laboratory yes. Emphatically.

“Finally.”

A little bit calmer now that the last of the security seals had stopped scanning her, the echoes of their energy washing over her skin, she stepped off of the hard, dry dirt and onto cold, sterile tile. The airlock was far, far faster and, blessedly, it was only another three minutes and she was sporting her lab coat, scrubs, and clean sandals.

She hadn’t bothered changing her panties, considering the thick trails of her lover’s still warm seed that were leaking out of her body.

“I suppose I should stop actually sending Naruto on so many missions. It’s annoying not having him to myself for more than an hour or two at the most anymore.”

They’d only had time for a quicky. That, for two powerful, well endowed shinobi, meant he was only able to get her off five times and pump a single load into each of her holes.

Her pink tongue darted out, ghosting across plump lips and enjoying the lingering taste of the younger blonde’s virile, potent essence.

Taking a moment to indulge in the memories of his warmth, of his passion, of the sheer, unbridled, unabridged adoration the jinchuriki felt for her, the hardened survivor of two wars felt her spine stiffen. And her panties grow a bit damper. Because dammit if he wasn’t the best lover she ever had and only the second man she could say she ever loved.

And, of course, he had all the survival instinct of a civilian who’d just gotten a hold of a forbidden technique.

‘That actually might apply to him a bit more than it should. Crap.’

Setting aside thoughts of actually securing the village’s scroll of seals for the moment, Tsunade pulsed her chakra and alerted the desk guard to her incoming presence. It was only polite, even if there had been a half dozen other kunoichi waiting to ambush any intruders.

“Lady Tsunade.” Face blank, eyes dead, skin like a porcelain doll except for the very noticeable seal on her cheek, the ROOT operative stood, bowed, and then returned to her kneeling position. “Operative Sai is your current assistant and is waiting in the lounge for you.”

The blonde didn’t bother with a verbal acknowledgement, merely inclining her head an inch and marching on. Coming into a long hallway lit by recessed fluorescent lighting, she swiftly pushed on to her goal, sidestepped several secondary corridors and rooms, nodded as her personal killers saluted, and stopped only to confirm that the concentrated Senju DNA was still secure.

Satisfied, she marched into the lounge, each and every ROOT kunoichi rising to salute her, before locking eyes with Sai.

There was a flicker of challenge. Less than in Shinya’s eyes and enough that Tsunade would have crushed it if Naruto wouldn’t have noticed. Because, apparently, every single damaged woman that so much as breathed in his general area ended up being taken under his wing and nursed back to health.

Tsunade would have been annoyed if she hadn’t been one of those damaged women.

‘I may make Orochimaru look like a preening teenage girl, and isn’t that an idea, but I’m no hypocrite. And besides, it just means the girl knows who she really serves.’

“Lady Tsunade. Welcome. I have your agenda prepared and reviewed.”

Black hair, black eyes, pale skin, ROOT tattoo… Sai should have been one of the nearly two hundred kunoichi under Tsunade’s control. Danzo’s death had been a godsend in more ways than one. But somehow, a week into supervising Naruto and the blasted girl had formed a bond with him.

Despite any immediate jealousy, she wouldn’t have cared if the tokubetsu jonin had used her to get off a couple times. But, no, he had tried to heal her. The older blonde just smiled.

“Excellent. And since I’m here fifteen minutes early, we can take our time. What’s first?”

“The Senju Repopulation Project, phase two, mam.”

Ignoring the fact that her lover had probably created another fanatically loyal follower from one of her pet assassins, Tsunade nodded.

“That’s the one with the genin team from Kumo? The one that was nosing around Taki and tried to nab the kid and the Hero Water?”

Sai inclined her head.

Moving quickly, because she only had about six hours or so before her shadow clones were dry, the Hokage began marching through the labyrinthian, near identical corridors with a purpose. She had stalked these laboratories, spent weeks, months, years running a hundred separate projects, and lived a dozen life times through her lover’s most useful technique.

Because despite what Grand Uncle Tobirama could do with his special techniques, there was just no way in Hell that he could compete with the pure skill that the last Uzumaki wielded the kage bunshin.

And, at Naruto’s insistence, she’d picked it up as well. That meant she only needed a single moment of thought to remember the exact lab she needed.

The door opened with a dry click, simple metal turning in the door frame, but when Tsunade stepped inside everything changed. Oh, the cool steel fixtures, sterile white tile floor and plaster walls, the same low level recessed lighting remained. But the large clear, foot thick plastic cage, the dozens of esoteric machines, and the three occupants of the room were very, very noticeable departures from what one might have expected.

Never mind the thick stench of sex, the copious splatters of cum along the walls of the cage, and the truly obscene quantities of white fluid starting to pool on the floor and on the test subjects.

Eyes drawn to the most important of the experimental subjects, the scientist’s practiced eyes roved across the genin’s dusky skin, the swell of her large, womanly breasts, along the flowing lines of her broad hips, and finally along the rather impressive belly she sported. The benefits of carrying three children and being eight months pregnant.

Quite frankly, the platinum blonde Kumo kunoichi looked more like a mother than a mother to be. The fact that her swollen belly and the lower half of her chest was covered in thick, black lines of intricate seal work only heightened the eroticism inherent in such a lewd body.

Tsunade couldn’t help but swallow in desire as her subject’s body was lifted between her two teammates and repeatedly impaled on their monstrous tools. Despite the numerous surgical scars dotting all three, the pregnant, babbling girl simply cooed and drooled and tried to drag what had once been her friends even the tiniest of an inch deeper inside of her body all as her fingers constantly groped and pinched and pulled on her leaking, sensitive breasts.

Taller than her two teammates, but just as broken at this point, with a tattoo that stretched from her thighs to her abdomen, she was lithe, graceful, all smooth lines and frenzied, bestial, rutting fury. Sporting only a modest chest and narrow, compact hips and a well muscled rear, the most defining feature of the light grey eyed girl was the furred sheath and the bright red prick being shoved into her pregnant comrade’s tight, puckered ass.

Even as the swollen bulb located at the base of her shaft was ever more mechanically fucked into that welcoming hole, the smooth, ceaseless thrusts never varying but constantly, unwaveringly pressed forward.

By far the most normal and most clearly experimented on, the final leg of their trio was almost painfully average. Cute features, but not stand out, a bit short, petite, generally compact and small. The fact she had a truly massive cock, easily fourteen, perhaps even fifteen inches long jutting out from her hips put pay to the illusion that she wasn’t just as warped as the rest of her team.

With a tattoo covering her abdomen, thighs, shaft, and swollen, churning, bulging testicles, the young woman only exhibited the barest shred of restraint. Her near violent thrusts slamming into the pregnant woman between her and her ally were just shy of the line where Tsunade would have stepped in.

For the sake of the babies, that is.

If the breeder broke, that was just another day or two of fixing up the body and wiping her mind.

Of course, the hermaphrodite didn’t know that. No, all she could think of was driving her pointed, ridged, almost… violent tool into the nearest warm hole she could.

“How long has this session been going on?” Tsunade inquired, jotting down notes on her clipboard.

“I believe this would be the fourth hour of their coupling.” The ROOT operative supplied.

“Any alterations in hormone production?”

The dark haired girl nodded.

“Unexpected spikes in production have occurred since last week. We believe that Breeder Number Two is beginning to enter a pseudo-estrous cycle.”

Deciding what to do later, the Hokage hummed in thought to herself, noting it down.

The smallest of the trio had been something of an adventurous enterprise. Creating a customized, borderline inhuman, set of genitalia and then fixing it to her biology had been something of a challenge. Especially due to the possibility of rejection.

Both studs had been modified with the goal of increasing the ratio of successes. While their designs were haphazard and somewhat wasteful, their production and ability to impregnate a breeder was top notch. Even if she had been required to make certain… adjustments.

One became an unthinking machine, programmed to simply insert herself into the assigned partner and couple as many times as permitted.

Amusingly, the other simply couldn’t stop.

Sperm production had increased well beyond expectations, to the point of causing the subject discomfort if it could not be alleviated. Of course, the act of pumping the seed into a willing, or unwilling, partner caused the release of several aphrodisiac agents for the smallest stud.

Thus perpetuating the cycle.

Tsunade enjoyed watching them work, enough that her already damp panties were starting to grow rather seriously sticky. Glancing down, she noticed that the crotch of her scrubs had actually started to darken. Hardly unusual for any of the women in this particular lab. But still annoying.

She would hardly get anything done distracted like this.

“Have you taken samples today?”

Sai shook her head.

“Excellent. I shall assist.”

Her assistant simply smiled and snapped out a quick order to the other kunoichi in the room. Forming the ram hand seal, the ROOT operative opened the door to the cage even as the three subjects froze mid coitus.

Whining and whimpering, and totally unable to move, all three expressed varying levels of distress as their observers approached.

“Stocks, I think. We want to check all three of them.”

Another smirk from ever increasingly amused subordinate and Tsunade, wearing a pair of latex gloves, helped maneuver all three of the subjects into the padded plastic stocks, brought in by a pair of other operatives, and lined them.

“Sample cup for Stud One.”

Almost laughing at how the petite girl had cried out in pain when her cock had been forcibly withdrawn from the breeder’s sweltering cunt, Tsunade held the plastic specimen cup underneath the girl’s frankly ludicrous shaft and placed a hand on the subject’s seal. Running a sliver of chakra through it, she performed a check up even as she caused an orgasm.

“Breathing good, heart rate elevated, blood pressure within acceptable parameters. Shaft is in aroused state, extreme levels of arousal, external testes at sixty percent capacity and rising, secondary internal testes at max - no, at one hundred and ten percent capacity. Subject displays mild pain and severe discomfort.”

Whining piteously, the stud bucked her hips and came. For her, it was a weak orgasm. Her tool surged and leapt and fired thick, powerful ropes of sticky cum in every direction as she shook and begged and moaned. Tsunade simply ignored it and captured enough to fill the specimen cup and stepped back.

Leaving the girl to wave her still fully engorged cock about, and continuously leak more cum than was in a normal man’s orgasm, the medic handed off the first sample and walked to the second stud.

Unlike her wild counterpart, the taller teen was docile. Standing completely still as Tsunade’s attendants worked her up to a climax. Her eyes, interestingly, never left her pregnant comrade, an intense stare, almost predatorial. Tsunade didn’t care much and just finished collecting the sample, letting her chakra flicker through her seal.

“Breathing good, heart rate steady, blood pressure is high. Her shaft is, as expected, in an aroused state. Internal testicles at twenty five percent capacity. Brain activity is limited, perhaps she might require additional adjustments.”

Tsunade was used to it by now.

The trial and error as she sought the perfect method with which to reinstate the Senju Clan.

Implanting her stored eggs inside Shinya had been the original idea. She was a compatible carrier due to the hybridization method used to fine tune her body with Tsunade’s own DNA. Unfortunately, the sannin only had so many of her own eggs to use and progress with rejuvenating her own body was slow going.

Hence why she decided to explore… alternative avenues.

The trio of foreign kunoichi were being used to expand her research. To see if she could modify a complete stranger into birthing pure blooded senju children, or failing that, a fifty percent match. Of course, there was no record of such a thing being attempted ever before so she had to improvise.

A breeder capable of carrying half a dozen embryos to term.

A stud capable of continuously producing sperm cells fashioned after material gathered by Tsunade. As well as her partner, a modified human whose only instinct was to breed. The taller teenager wouldn’t even feed herself unless they did it for her.

They weren’t humans, servants, or the pets Tsunade had developed over the course of months.

They were machines.

An incubator and two inseminators.

Time would tell which design was more favorable. After that? Well, there was little use for flawed prototypes. Maybe she’d give them to their sensei. For nostalgia’s sake.

Sidling over to her final subject, Tsunade took a moment to appreciate just how fine her creation was. Another flicker of chakra and she was taking the vitals of both her seedbed and the saplings growing within.

“All three children are healthy. Subject’s breathing, blood pressure, and heart rate are steady and only slightly elevated. Elevated levels of sex hormones detected in the blood, consistent with her baselines, subject is also still experiencing arousal.”

And she was too. Quite frankly, Tsunade could feel a twisting in her gut and not even Naruto’s cum was taking the edge off anymore.

Standing up, she fiddled with the drawstrings of her pants and pulled down her panties. Baring her crotch, she channeled a high concentration of chakra into her fingers and ran them across a small seal nested just above a small stripe of blonde pubic hair.

“Ahh, that’s so much better.”

Half flaccid and rapidly hardening, the Senju let her own girl cock flop free. Fondling the dark skinned kumo nin’s pink, cum splattered pussy, the horny herm used the white fluid as a lube and gave her dick a few quick, sharp tugs. Dropping her now fully formed beast in between the breeder’s generous ass cheeks, the older woman simply played with her now whining and begging bitch’s bountiful rear.

“Sai, start eating me out. You two can play with the studs if you want.”

Her assistant immediately fell to her knees and buried her face in Tsunade’s dripping snatch. Tongue pushing in, and scooping up as much of the still warm cum as she could, the ROOT kunoichi abandoned all pretence of decorum as she tried to swallow every drop of her true master’s essence.

“Good slut.”

Tsunade just gave her dick a final pass across her breeder’s well used cunt lips and pushed inside.

Grunting, she bottomed out on the first stroke. Her incubator was more than ready enough anyways and, as cum splattered against her crotch, Tsunade pushed in even deeper. She had waited so long for this, put so much effort into holding back and not frigging herself into oblivion.

It felt good to give in and just embrace the mindless pleasure of mind broken cunt.

Starting off at a moderate pace, the Hokage wanted to cum soon but not too soon, she made sure to bury her prick fully on every stroke; properly sheathing her thick cock in the wet, inviting folds of the fertile project.

And they really were most inviting. Not too tight, not too loose, just the right amount of grip, and enough lubrication that she could go for hours without chafing. Of course, being a woman of medicine, the last Senju made sure to not totally ruin the hole she was currently stretching around her particularly girthy cock. Well, she wouldn’t be ruined for the monsters in this facility at least.

Even better was just how much fun it was to fuck a bitch while another one was licking you clean. Sai was most thorough and was chasing every last drop. From both holes. And what wasn’t being cleaned with her tongue was ending up spilling out onto her face and mixing with Tsunade’s own arousal.

Giving a quick look back, the Hokage noted with satisfaction that her other operatives had taken her orders to heart, moving behind the immobilized studs, hands roaming their well worn, cum splattered bodies. All it took was a swift click and the two experiments suddenly found themselves fitted with customized rings.

It was standard procedure.

Studs were for breeding, not for pleasure.

There would be no waste of sperm. Though, that had the small side effect of causing the two considerable discomfort and pain. Especially the smaller one, who by now had started shrieking in agony as her sole avenue of relief was locked away. The girl whined and humped the air, trying to find any friction to assuage the unbearable burning inside of her.

Her partner was no better, stiffening and groaning as her tool was painfully restricted. To the careful eye it was possible to see her body trembling as it tried and failed to escape confinement.

The ROOT operatives behind them went to work immediately.

Unsealing their standard issue faux-phalli, the duo wasted no time in mounting the modified women, penetrating them with no previous preparation. The size of their tools was a step down from the stud’s obscene shafts. But one could see their bodies bulging as they struggled to accomodate for the intrusion.

“Tch, stop squirming you runt!” A palm struck the rump of the smaller stud, the force shaking her hips painfully.

Driving herself forcefully into the lithe prisoner, her operative’s hand tightly clamped down on the girl’s external testicles as she rutted into her. The violent coupling tearing out pained yelps and tearful whining from the former Kumo ninja, her back bucking and arching as she found no relief and the kunoichi violating her steadily tightened her grip.

“Just look at you. You don’t even care if I hurt you, do you?” The masked woman squeezed once more, drawing a pitched squeal from the girl.

“You cunts came sauntering into our country like you owned the place. As if we couldn’t even touch you. Now look at you! Look at them! You are a walking toy, fit to plug whatever hole we push you into.”

Harsh words aside, the delivery was emotionless.

Matter of fact, as if the woman were reading lines from a script.

“Disgusting freaks. You are unfit to serve our Master.” Her voice became icy cold, the first emotion to actually break through her facade.

“But serve him you will. Until the day we decide to dispose of you.”

Hearing the moans of pain and pleasure was what Tsunade needed to crest the peak she’d been hovering at for the last ten minutes. Picking up her pace, and actually pounding into the slut underneath her with enough force to cause her breasts to wildly bounce, the blonde began to spank her partner, loving the shining red handprints she was leaving, before taking a few, final short thrusts.

In that moment, feeling a pussy so hot it almost burned, letting the stench of utter debauchery flood her nostrils, letting that knot in her belly finally tear itself apart… Tsunade came.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!”

Creampying the whore she’d fully hilted herself in, the gasping, groaning blonde just closed her eyes and rode out the pink wave exploding in her brain.

Hearing Sai gasp, as she came from roughly fingering herself, pushed the greedy medic’s own peak a even higher, her folds trying to milk a cock that hadn’t been buried inside of them for almost an hour. Finally coming totally undone, the powerful, decadent woman’s body spasmed and her folds drenched the kneeling kunoichi beneath her.

As her cock spasmed and twitched and her entire body felt like it was floating, Tsunade pulled her hips back again.

“Come on, come on, come on.”

She was still hard and, with a grunt, drove her shaft back into the squelching pussy she’d just been flooding with enough cum to bulge the pregnant woman’s stomach even further. Sending flecks of seed in all directions, grinding the tip of her cock against her breeder’s cervix, Tsunade began viciously chasing her own pleasure once again.

“Sai, step back and stay on your knees.”

Grunting her order out over her shoulder she didn’t even bother looking at the ROOT kunoichi.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Her hand came around in a wide arc, smacking into the rich, dark brown skin of her subject. “Take it you foreign slut. Fucking invaders.” Again and again and again her hand came down, drawing squeals and smacks from the generous, bouncing cheeks she was slamming into. “Gonna teach you a lesson. Teach you to stay away from what isn’t yours.”

Feeling her shaft start to buck and twitch again, the blonde pulled out.

One hand roughly jacking her member, she spun in place, aiming her tool, already drooling a thick line of cum across her hands, and unleashed the first of many blasts straight across Sai’s silent, impassive face.

Another shot, this time across her eyes, again right on her lips and down her chin, another down her cheeks, one straight in her hair, another and another and another; all right on her subordinate’s face. Hobbling forward, until she was right up against the pale skinned kunoichi, Tsunade let out several thick, pooling jets right into her hair and against her lips. Eventually satisfied, the assertive herm simply dropped her tool straight onto the young woman’s face; enjoying the feeling of pure domination more than she was annoyed at how dirty her shaft was getting.

Ignoring the squealing breeder behind her, the Hokage took a moment to catch her breath, marveling at her handiwork with smug satisfaction.

“You will stay like this for the rest of the day.” She commented off handedly.

Caked with the Hokage’s ejaculate as she was, Sai still retained her passive emotionlessness, though her eyes, or the one left open, stared up at the blonde.

“As you command, Lady Tsunade.”

Perfectly respectful. Obedient.

A sham, the older woman knew.

Once upon a time, perhaps she held the girl’s leash like the rest of the ROOT ninja she had repurposed after Danzo’s fall. Perfect assassins, servants who had no needs or wants of their own. Content to serve her just as they had served the warhawk.

Sai, however, was different.

She had been assigned to shadow Naruto even before her transformation. A spy who would have earned his trust and later on betrayed him to Danzo. What neither the old warhawk or she expected was that Sai had long since shifted her allegiance from ROOT to the jinchuuriki himself. Even her body being warped and changed as it hadn't shaken her fanatic loyalty to the Kyuubi’s vessel.

“I hope you comprehend how lucky you are, Sai.” She commented. “Had you betrayed me for anyone other than him. It would have been you chained to this wall, bred like the traitorous sow you are.”

The younger kunoichi nodded.

“If it were my Master’s command. I would gladly accept it.”

And there it was. The one reason Tsunade could not rid herself of this fantastically willful woman. Anyone capable of resisting her methods was too dangerous to keep. Yet the fact she was loyal to her beloved kept her from executing justice upon her.

“I’m going to enjoy watching him fuck you until you can’t move. Until you’re nothing but a mass of blind pleasure. At least then you’ll actually know your place.”

She blinked.

“Naturally. My place is underneath Master Naruto. Whatever he sees fit, I will gladly relish.”

Tsunade hummed in thought, wondering not for the first time if Naruto would be able to tell the difference if she cloned a more obedient version of this frankly frustrating woman. It would be useless, of course, he could be strangely insightful.

But that was intellectual. And right now, her cock was still throbbing. Because cumming inside of a tight hole was the second best thing, in her humble opinion, and Naruto filling her to the brim whenever she even hinted she wanted his attention set a very, very high bar for pleasure.

Indeed, that was for later.

Now? She had work to do.

“All right then, let’s get this one sorted out.” Placing the palm of her hand upon the pregnant girl’s stomach, Tsunade molded her chakra, reaching out with it into the seal covering the kunoichi’s torso.

Something clicked into place.

“Now at least one of the runts from your litter will be worth keeping around.” With a twitch of a finger, the girl’s world exploded in sensations equally painful as they were pleasurable. The ink on her skin flashed to life, markings shifting and warping to form the pictogram of a sapling.

Forcing the body to produce eggs and fertilize them was painful, after all.

Not that Tsunade felt any guilt.

“Time will tell if anything useful comes out of you. Otherwise, well, we have orphanages for a reason.”

Turning to the other two subjects, the studs, Tsunade smiled. Her more dutiful operatives were quite happily abusing them and, prick twitching back to full hardness, she half considered bending one of the assassins over and filling her belly there and then.

“But duty calls.”

Stepping out of her scrubs, she left her pants and shirt on the floor, throwing her rather heavily soiled blue lace panties at Sai, the girl dutifully carrying them, and restored her lab coat. Leaving her operatives to enjoy their toys, Tsunade strode out of the cage, cock freely swinging between her legs, massive breasts bouncing and jiggling, taught, toned stomach glistening with sweat, and immaculately defined body on full, unashamed display.

The fact her pussy was leaking a long trail down the insides of both of her thighs and her shaft was openly weeping thick drops of pre simply didn’t bother her.

That was why she had a cleaning staff, after all.

Taking one last look at how well her followers were using the studs, she ran a finger through her well groomed strip of blonde pubic hair and had to fight off the urge to start touching herself. Instead, she glanced at the clock and decided to just watch for a moment. Or two.

All ROOT operatives were well trained in the use of tools for interrogation.

And while the practice had mostly fallen into disuse after Tsunade developed her conditioning methods. She saw no reason to let her servant’s skills go to waste like that. So instead she merely taught them how to apply what they already knew in different ways which complemented her treatments.

First! Acupuncture points.

By using needles, it was possible to stimulate the senses of a captive. As the smaller of the studs very well knew. Her entire back was riddled with them. Each one seamlessly fused into her nervous system through chakra.

“Ah, it’s been such a long time since I got to work over someone like this. Thank you, Tsunade-sama~” The operative cheerfully bowed to the Hokage.

She reached into her prey’s back, plucking a needle.

The girl immediately convulsed in pain, mouth held open by a thick strip of leather.

“It wouldn’t do for you to bite your tongue and die by accident. I want you to savor every last drop.” The masked tormentor plucked another needle.

The helpless captive threw up, thick ropes of white fluid gushing out of her mouth.

“Oh me, oh my. I didn’t know we were keeping you on a strict protein diet.” She giggled playfully. “Don’t worry, if you get hungry I’m sure we can give something good to eat. Or wear. This really is just the best!”

Pumping her hips forward, she buried the shiny black strapon deep, deep into her victim’s pussy. Shivering from the tactile feedback, and the matching dildo buried in her own cunt, she began to pluck at more and more needles.

Vertigo.

Hypothermia.

Sensitivity.

Hunger.

On and on and on she pushed the prisoner’s through every sensation conceivable. Plucking more than one at times to watch the mixed reaction with the delight of an artisan practicing her craft.

She sighed in disappointment. 

“You passed out? What a wimp. Here am I giving you some attention. The least you could do…”

She jabbed a long needle in the girl’s spine.

“Is react!”

Immediately, the girl’s body seized up. Hips bucking wildly as she was forced away by the rush of sudden pleasure. Unable to release her frustrations, the girl babbled and cried piteously as the operative twirled the needle, her cock a violent red and pulsing but totally unable to release its load.

“Welcome back little girl.” Having released her genin from the stocks, the other ROOT anbu had her on the ground. “I hope you enjoyed your nap.”

It took Tsunade a moment to realize what she’d done before chuckling.

Eyes rolling their sockets, fat tears pouring down her face, the redhead had was bent face down and ass up, her nose and cheek pushed into a puddle of cum, while the kunoichi slammed into her with enough force to shake her entire body.

That, of course, was merely the garnish to what had truly amused the warped, twisted woman watch this show. Because it was quite clear from how the girl was screaming and begging and pleading that her mind had been restored. And it seemed sans any memories of her torment. As far as she knew, she’s just woken up to find her body twisted into a sick parody of itself with an angry, violent woman slamming twelve inches of faux cock into her.

“What’s going on, please, no, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Begging, fighting back as best she could, this only incensed the operative rutting her like the bitch she was.

One hand pushed into the side of her head, forcing her nose and mouth into the thick, mixed cum on the ground, while the other began to painfully jerk at her shaft.

“Drink you stupid sow. Drink if you don’t want to die!”

Air bubbled for a moment, the girl desperately, feverishly trying to not give in. But, as with all things biological, inevitability won. Lungs burning for air, the kumo nin began to choke down the seed she was being forced into imbibing. And it was a laughing shinobi that continued to violate her.

“Look at your friends you dumb slut. You know it was your fuck up that helped us capture you?”

Hair sticking to the soaked half of her face, eyes red from tears and a burning need for oxygen, coughing up globs of cum, the kunoichi had her had painfully pulled upwards by her hair. And that was when her shoulders finally went limp.

Watching as her teammates were debased, one cooing and rubbing her belly as a waterfall of cum poured out of her ruined pussy, and the other writhing in torment and agony as she was played like a koto.

She stopped fighting back.

“Aww man. So soon? Oh well. I’m sure I can figure out a way to get you to scream a little.”

Pressing the girl back onto the floor, the ROOT kunichi pulled the stud’s cock between their legs, tightened the ring holding it, and then began to slam into her toy until the shaft began to bulge and jump. That, of course, was merely the sign for her to start stroking it, building that never ending need higher and higher. And then, using the girls own half cooled cum as lube, she pulled out of her bitch’s cunt and pushed into her ass.

Tsunade smiled.

“I’m glad you girls get to have fun down here. I think I might switch to a shorter rotation period though. Don’t want to keep you in the dark. Too much, at least. Now, what’s our next stop?”

“Project Doll, madam.”

“Huh. My reprogrammable spy. She’s recovered from her enhancement surgeries?”

“Yes mam. Fully.”

“Excellent. Let’s get going then!”

Clapping her hands together, Tsunade led the way. Only sometimes eying up the laps she knew held the more entertaining experiments. Because, as annoying as it might be, she simply couldn’t indulge herself with this particular project.

But that was ok. Because she still had many, many more hours of fun to go!

“You know Sai, that really is a good look for you. I think I might need to make some alterations to the dress code around here.”

Politely smiling, and ignoring the fact that she had several grown men’s worth of cum plastering her face, Sai simply agreed.

“If that is your will, my lady.”

Tsunade sighed. There was just no winning with that girl.

Weaving in between corners and turns, the duo crossed the labyrinthine complex with practiced ease, moving by instinct as they approached the left wing of the compound; leaving behind the ‘maternity’ department and approaching the ‘general assets’ sector. Not that much changed, outside of the symbol on the walls changing from ‘seed’ to ‘doll’.

“What is the status of our other assets?” She started, flipping the page on her clipboard.

“Three of them have reached stage five, complete subjugation of the mind. We have one still clinging to vestigial memories in stage four. Outside of them, our operatives have recently retrieved five new assets from the Land of Rain. We have found signs that point towards mental modification, so they must be checked for whatever triggers were left behind.”

The blonde nodded.

“And Stage Six?”

Sai smiled, for the first time. It was a crooked, ugly thing, filled with a burning malice as her inky pools shone with satisfaction. Just looking at the twisted weapons’s face sent chills down the veteran kunoichi’s spine.

“As requested, all notions of ego and individual choice have been stripped away. Our first success at achieving Stage Six.”

The assistant pushed open the doorway, allowing the Hokage to step through and into the barest cleanest room she had ever seen. The walls were pure white, the effect of the paint making it seem as if a vacuum of nothingness had swallowed the room. She could look as hard as she wanted, but the room seemed to go on eternally.

“Genjutsu?”

“Nothing as sophisticated as that, Lady Tsunade. A small application of optical illusionism. Compounded by the hallucinogenic agents being fed to the asset, the overall result is a never ending cage. Within the asset’s own mind.”

“And the asset?”

Sai motioned for the perfectly still body laying flat on the floor across from them.

“She has been instructed to remain perfectly still. We have adjusted her breathing patterns and regularly maintain her diet and waste disposal while she rests. We have, of course, sealed any and all forms of communication, be it verbal or tactile. I believe this would be her first time seeing a fellow human in six months.”

“Brain activity? What about muscle tone? And how have you avoided a total shutdown or regression of her mind?”

“Remote monitoring devices, simulated muscle contractions, and the hallucinogens prevent her mind from coming to a complete standstill. Even her dreams slowly eat away at her memories. For all intents and purposes… she was born inside this void.”

Tsunade nodded.

“Excellent. We’ll move on to the programming tomorrow. If she’s successfully able to acclimate to the implanted memories we will have our perfect sleeper agent.”

“As for that, Hokage-sama.” Sai started. “I believe I have the perfect suggestion for her first mission.”

“Go on….” Tsunade gave the woman a side stare.

The ROOT agent smiled, gleaming eyes wrinkling maliciously.


End file.
